Histories
by Katiesmom07
Summary: House/Wilson SLASH oneshot fic set just after 'Histories' S1E10 where Wilson needs House, but House wants more. **I reposted the summary because I wrote the wrong one in here when I originally posted. No changes in the actual story!**


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the two sexy men you're about to read about. But if I do ever get a chance to purchase them, I will definitely NOT be sharing! LOL

Author's Notes: I have decided to embark on a little adventure. I have recently been popping in my old DVDs of season one of House and I was thinking of what I thought of the House/Wilson relationship at that exact point. So, I will be writing several oneshot fics each taking place directly after the episode they are named for. There will be spoilers for the episode mentioned, not that will matter since I'm sure each of us have already seen these eps, but I thought I'd better mention it or get scolded! Please keep in mind that I tried to push all information out of my mind except exactly what was given to us in the episode titled and previous episodes. Also, this will **not be a series**, saying that you will NOT have to read this one to read the next. Nothing that happened in this one will be mentioned or will have happened in the next. The only connection is that they will all be House/Wilson mostly SLASH fics. Hope you enjoy!

Histories

House bounced his cane between his knees while he sat in silence next to his friend. Even though he was an ass on a daily basis, he still couldn't stand to see Wilson hurt. The brisk air made him shiver, but he wouldn't complain. As long as his friend needed him to, he would sit on the chilled cement and wait.

His waiting ended when Wilson asked, "Why did you follow me?"

"Because there had to be a reason why this case was so important to you and I figured you'd lead me to that reason."

"Does everything have to be a puzzle you can solve?"

He was very confident in himself. "Yes." He saw Wilson nod before he asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

Wilson's answer was simple. "No."

"Wanna go to my place and get drunk?"

"Yep."

Both men rose at the same time and walked beside each other in silence. Their bodies drifted close as they strolled the short distance to House's apartment, neither man speaking of the intimacy between them, but both simply accepting it was there.

Their relationship was beyond explanation, no one was able to figure it out. Years ago they had settled on 'best friends' being the easiest for others to understand, but deep down they knew it ran deeper. Although they had never crossed the imaginary line between being friends and lovers, they had dabbled in the occasional make-out session as an outlet for whatever emotion had pushed one man to need the other. They never talked about it, before or after, and both new where the point was that they needed to stop. There were no expectations and no plans were ever made. Things just happened when they happened, both seeming to know when the other needed him.

As they entered House's apartment, crossing the threshold into the cocoon that sheltered all their secrets, leaving the cold and outside world behind them, House went about his normal routine, first shedding his coat and then disappearing down the hall to give Wilson the time he needed to make his phone call. This was another silent agreement between the two men. If anything was going to happen, Wilson spent the night. He made the call to Julie, giving some excuse as to why he couldn't make it home. This was House's first sign that Wilson needed him, although it wasn't a definite.

A few minutes later, Wilson appeared at the door, coat and tie having been discarded, the top few buttons of his shirt open. He casually leaned against the door frame and asked, "Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza goes better with alcohol."

Without moving from his spot, Wilson dialed the number he had memorized and ordered their dinner. Once he pushed the button to end the call, House rose and walked toward the man that was blocking the doorway. Testing the waters, he stepped dangerously close, his entire body brushing against his friend's as he exited the bedroom. He paused momentarily, waiting for Wilson to raise brown eyes to meet blue. Vulnerability shown thru the younger man's eyes, giving House all he needed to know that tonight Wilson would be sharing his bed.

Knowing Wilson as he did, he knew what the next move needed to be. "Take your shower. I'm going to play." With that, he stepped away and headed for the piano with a detour to the kitchen cabinet to grab a glass and the liquor bottle.

The melody flowed from his fingertips as he listened to the water run in the other room. There was a little part of him that wanted to be in the bathroom too, letting the hot water drip over both their bodies, washing away every second as it happened, freeing them to do whatever they dared. He wondered whether similar thoughts passed through Wilson's mind, thoughts that so often filled House's nights, sleepless or otherwise.

Thoughts, or rather fantasies about his best friend had lead him to browsing the gay porn that was so easily found on the internet, but he quickly found that it wasn't men that turned him on, but simply Wilson. The female body, in its curvaceous capacity, could easily fulfill him, no matter who the woman was. But Wilson was the only male who could even turn his head.

But even though his mind was filled with notions of Wilson's body entangled with his own, he knew that their relationship had its boundaries. The limits were in place to preserve their friendship. No lines were crossed without mutual consent so that no regrets were ever possible.

He heard the bathroom door open and listened to the pads of Wilson's feet as he went into the bedroom. House paused to refill his glass, took a sip and resumed his play. A few minutes later Wilson joined him at the piano clad in a pair of House's lounge pants and a plain white t-shirt. The pants, slightly baggy and inches too long were incredibly sexy, and from experience of roaming hands House knew it was only that thin fabric that separated him from bare skin. Wilson took the glass from the piano and House watched as he drained it, signifying just how drunk Wilson was planning on getting.

With the music sill playing, Wilson began to speak. "His name is David." House struggled with the decision of whether to continue playing or not. But when Wilson continued to speak, he assumed it was his cue to remain as he was. "Very rebellious. He is my polar opposite. Drugs, gangs, parties, you name it, he was into it. My parents couldn't take it. They kicked him out the moment he turned eighteen. I kept up with him, too stupid to realize that the money I was giving him was just enabling his bad habits, not helping him to get better." He paused to refill the glass and took another shot before continuing. "Nine years ago, I offered to take him to buy groceries, rent him an apartment, help him get a job. He begged me to just give him the money. He told me he was really going to turn his life around. I wouldn't give it to him. He left after he told me he hated me. I haven't seen him since."

House brought his song to an end saying, "You did the right thing."

Their eyes met. "Doesn't make it hurt any less." House nodded, showing he understood just as the knock came at the door. "Will you get that? I've got to go grab my wallet."

But just as he was about to walk down the hall, House grabbed his wrist as he stood. "I've got it."

With a shocked look on his face, "You're going to pay for the pizza?"

House smirked before he headed for the door. "Once a year, my treat. But only for you, Jimmy."

Wilson shrugged and grabbed the bottle and glass before heading to the sofa. In their normal spots on the sofa, feet propped on the coffee table, pizza eaten straight from the box, House flipped through the channels of the television while Wilson ate in silence. Finally finding a taping of a monster truck show, House tossed the remote and stole the glass from Wilson's hand. "I do own more glasses, ya know."

"If I thought you were worried about it, I would've gotten my own. But since you only got one out to begin with, I think you secretly wanted to share a glass with me tonight."

House smirked as he took another bite of his pizza. "That what we're calling it now?"

A half hour later, with the pizza mostly gone and the liquor bottle quite a bit emptier than when they'd started, House rose, announcing he was headed for the shower. He poured Wilson another glass and gave him a knowing look before taking the bottle with him to the bathroom. As he walked around the corner, he heard Wilson get up, obsessive about immediately cleaning up the mess they'd made.

Once in the shower, his mind drifted to thinking of Wilson's naked form standing in the same exact spot his was standing. His body reacted, quickly begging for attention. But experience had taught him that nights with Wilson were always better when he was sexually frustrated. He closed his eyes to envision Wilson, hot water dripping down his body, soap traveling the curves from head to toe. His erection was pulsing when he quickly turned the hot water off, showering his body with icy droplets.

He quickly readied himself to once again join Wilson, knowing he would find him lying on the sofa, waiting with an empty glass and desire-filled eyes. Matching his attire to his friend's he found him just as he knew he would, television and lights off, the mess having been cleared away.

Being a better drinker than the younger man, he eyed him with a tilted head when Wilson raised his empty glass. "You sure you want another?"

Surprisingly, his words weren't even slurred. "I'll share."

With an evil grin, House asked, "The liquor?"

"Among other things." House poured another glass and, as promised, Wilson shared the drink with him just before yanking him onto the sofa. "Get down here."

Their kiss started out gentle, both men readying themselves for the outburst of passion that would come. House nibbled at the other man's soft lips, never able to get enough, loving that they plumped instantly in response to his slightly rough attack. Quicker than normal, Wilson demanded more, pushing his tongue into House's mouth and shoving his hands under the hem of the loose t-shirt. His hands roamed House's back, kneading bare flesh with wanton fingers. House deepened their kiss, responding to the younger man's signals for more. He couldn't stop the growl when he tore their lips apart, changing his attack to the bare neck that beckoned him.

House could feel his erection pressed hard against Wilson's thigh, having passed the point of trying to hide it, and wasn't surprised to feel Wilson's pressed against his own thigh. Careful to not leave marks, House trailed his tongue, stopping to nip and suck at various intervals, not leaving one spot on Wilson's neck unattended to. It wasn't until he felt hands slip under the waistline of his pants that he pulled back.

Wilson, breathless beneath him, looked up with startled eyes. "What?"

House squinted, trying to read the other man. "How drunk are you?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "If you want me to stop, just say so. Don't blame the liquor."

"I'm not blaming the liquor. I'm trying to make sure I'm not taking advantage of you."

Wilson chuckled. "I'm intoxicated, but not enough to impair my judgment. You're being a buzz kill."

House needed no further invitation, satisfied that his friend could make his own decisions. Wilson continued to grope at his ass while House returned to his assault of the younger man's neck. He repressed his moan when Wilson wiggled underneath him, causing motions much too much like thrusting. Wilson's efforts were seemingly to free one leg, wrapping it around House to pull them closer together.

Their innocent make-out session was quickly turning to foreplay, and a thrust of Wilson's hips pushed House to make a bold move. Pulling his lips from Wilson's body, he muttered one word. "Bed."

Wilson's reply held hints of shock. "What?"

In between nibbling kisses, "More comfortable. Bed."

"Okay."

Both men struggled to stand, all the while trying to ignore the other's tented pants. House grabbed the liquor bottle and sloshed some of the amber liquid into the glass before holding it up asking, "One for the road?" Wilson quickly grabbed the glass and swallowed in one gulp. House repeated the action after pouring another then pushed his friend toward the hallway.

The short walk seemed like a mile as House wondered if they were crossing the line. They had a history together, a history that evolved in its own way. If you had asked either of them ten years ago if one day they would ever kiss, they both would have emphatically denied the possibility. Now, walking down the hall, enjoying the swish of Wilson's ass in front of him, the possibility of their two naked bodies being pressed together seemed quite likely.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Wilson turned to him with questioning eyes. They'd never come to bed together to do anything but sleep. Their mini, or sometimes marathon, make out sessions always ended before leaving the sofa.

Showing confidence on the outside, but being terrified inside, House leaned his cane against the wall and pulled his shirt over his head. Wilson swallowed hard before asking, "What are you doing?"

House took a step closer, his eyes never leaving Wilson's asking, "Do you want me to stop?"

The younger man shook his head. "No." He took a step closer. "I need you."

Wilson's words hit him hard. Although these moments came along when one man needed the other, the actual words had never been spoken. For House, it was the difference between a casual agreement and a commitment. He took a step back saying, "This is a mistake."

The other man swallowed hard. "It was your idea."

"It was a bad idea."

Wilson pushed a hand thru his hair. "Is this some sort of sick game to you?"

No, it wasn't. That's why he had to stop. They were pushing their boundaries too far. Although House wanted nothing more than to fall in bed with the man in front of him, the consequences that tomorrow would bring might ruin everything. He couldn't risk losing Wilson over one night.

His mind struggled as he watched Wilson take another step toward him. What if his best friend wanted to take this step as much as he did? Then tomorrow would only bring better things. His brain barely registered the fact that Wilson was speaking. His words held just a bit of a warning tone. "I'm here for you every time you need me. Tonight I need you. Make a decision, House."

In a brave move, Wilson closed the rest of the distance between them and encircled House's bare torso with his arms. His mouth fluttered kisses over the naked chest in from of him causing House's knees to weaken. This time House didn't stifle the moan that rose from his throat. Wilson took that as his cue to continue and pushed House toward the bed.

House fell clumsily onto the bed with Wilson standing over him. He watched as Wilson tugged his own shirt over his head and climbed onto the bed, straddled House's waist. In one tug, House pulled Wilson down until their bare chests were pressed against each other. Their lips met in a kiss filled with the passion that both men felt but didn't speak of.

They quickly fell back into the rhythm they'd found on the sofa, hands groping at bare skin, this time Wilson's mouth traveling over House's bare chest as the older man writhed beneath him. A thin sheen of sweat had formed over their bodies, both men knowing where they were heading and neither sure of where they'd stop.

It wasn't until House pushed at the waistband of Wilson's pants, cupping the cheeks of his ass, yanking him into a thrust that the alarm bells rang. Wilson sat up straight, panting. For a moment, they were silent, the sounds of their beating hearts and deep breaths filling the room. With a bit of panic in his eyes, it was the younger man who finally asked, "What the hell are we doing?"

"Pretty sure we're about to have sex."

Wilson swallowed hard. "We can't."

Now it was House's turn to be frustrated. "So it's okay for us to create each other's hard ons, we just can't take care of them?"

"Don't, House."

"Don't what? We're here. This is it. Either take the damn step or don't. Now you make a damn decision."

House regretted his harsh tone when he saw the hurt in the younger man's eyes. "This changes everything."

The finality in his words signified his decision. This was over. Finally moving his hands from Wilson's body, House pulled to roll away, causing the other man to topple to the side. He sat on the edge of the bed saying, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll sleep on the couch. I won't sleep much anyway." He stood before he had the chance to change his mind and walked into the bathroom.

He had turned on the water and had discarded his pants just before the bathroom door was flung open. Wilson's eyes ran the length of House's naked body, the words that he'd planned to say obviously caught in his throat. House didn't bother to try and cover himself, but instead asked, "Did you just come for the view or was there something you wanted to say?"

Seemingly unable to speak, Wilson walked to the shower, turned off the water and then walked back to the doorway. House saw the deep breath the younger man took before slipping fingers into the waistband of his pants and pushing them over his hips until they fell to a pool at his feet. House's mouth went completely dry, seeing Wilson's naked body for the first time. They stood in silence for a few minutes before their eyes met. There were no words exchanged, but House heard loud and clear that he was supposed to follow the other man as he exited the room.

When he entered the bedroom, Wilson pushed him to the bed. Without warning, Wilson clambered onto the bed beside him, pushed him onto his back and immediately wrapped his lips around House's now pulsing erection. House couldn't hold back his outburst, "Christ!" His hands gripped at the blankets beneath him as Wilson's mouth moved over his cock.

It was the perfect mix of teeth, lips and tongue as Wilson quickly brought him to his peak. His whole body trembled as the whisper of Wilson's name fell from his lips. Lapping up every bit of the sticky liquid of House's orgasm, Wilson carried House through the very last quiver of his orgasm before pulling his lips from House's body.

Their eyes met, locked in the moment, before House tugged at Wilson's wrist. It took a few clumsy moments, but he finally managed to get Wilson to straddle his face and drew the fully erect cock into his mouth. He tugged at Wilson's hips, forcing him to create the rhythm he needed. He finally felt the younger man relax, his head falling back as he pumped his swollen erection into House's mouth.

House was surprised at how vocal his partner was, moans and words, sometimes a combination slipping from his mouth as he built to his own completion. As the pulsing started, House cupped the cheeks of Wilson's ass, pulling him deep into his mouth. Wilson fell forward with his release, sinking into House's throat. After his last shudder, Wilson collapsed to the bed beside House, his breathing uneven.

There were no words shared between the two men as they both moved to get under the covers. They both settled into their normal routine, Wilson snuggling up to House's side and both men settling to sleep. Nothing had changed. Tomorrow they would wake up just as they had every other time and they would fall into the roles of best friends until the next time the need arose for one or the other. They had a history, one that evolved and would continue to build…together.


End file.
